Pixie Dust Away! Jakes POV
by FashionLuver98
Summary: Do i need to say it? Because honestly you know what this is already.
1. Jake

Mew: Hi everyone im back! The wedding was so cool and fun. I bet you missed me, now here it is the long awaited episode pov fic.

disclaimer:I do not own Jake and the Neverland pirates if i did Jake and Izzy would be together!

I woke up to Izzy screaming at Cubby and I. What's got her so riled up?

Izzy: Jake,Cubby. Wake up!

Me: What's going on Izzy?

Izzy: Fairy Rock is glowing! And that means the fairies of Neverland have a message for us.

Me: Crew, get dressed.

Izzy and Cubby: Yes, Jake.

Once we were ready we went down to Fairy Rock and when we got there it started singing.

Izzy: Good thing I have plenty of Pixie dust so we can fly all day!

(Actually I can't remember if Jake or cubby said it)Me:Let's go!

Izzy: Oww!

Me: Izzy!

Oh no Izzy fell! Is she ok?! Is she hurt?!

Izzy: Shiver me timbers! All my pixie dust is gone and it's all my fault.

No izzy it's not your fault.

Izzy: I've ruined Pixie Dust Away Day.

Skully: Crackers.

Cubby: Well, it was an accident.

Me: Don't worry Izz, I bet the fairies can help us get more pixie dust.

And I meant every word I said.

Me: Yo-Ho lets go!

Once we were on our way to the pixie dust fountain I asked Cubby to lead the way since he's the one with the map.

Cubby: Follow me everyone!

Me:Lead the way Cubby.

Cubby: As long as we stay in this path We'll find the Fountain of Forever.

Izzy: Good , I hope we find it soon so I can get more pixie dust. Without it, we can't fly,and you know how much we need it for emergencies.

Me: Hello Tiki trees.

Tiki tree: Hello Pirate friends and how are my favorite pirates today?

Me: Well,Mr Tiki, we're on our way to find the Fountain of Forever to get more pixie dust.

Izzy: The fairies told us to take a ride through Tiki forest. So could you give us a ride?

Please Mr Tiki tree! This is really important to Izzy.

Tiki tree: Sure thing little lady, I t'ink my boys and I can give you a little lift.

I like this ride it's fun and the best part was last time Izzy held on to me!

Another score for Jake! I can get another score if I can ask her out.

Izzy: Yay-Hey! We got across the forest fast.

That was fast! Normally it's not. Oh no I was thinking of Izzy again. Really Jake?! Oh look we're at the mountain.

Izzy: We're closer to getting to the Fountain of Forever.

Skully: You sure? I can hardly see anything.

Hook: Move it men, the popinjays are way ahead of us!

Ok really?! Hook you have serious issues.

Cubby: Ah coconuts! Sounds like Captain Hook is here.

Yes Cubby we know that. I'm just so irritated nothing can make me calm down right now.

Me: It's old feather hat alright,and I bet I know what he wants.

Izzy: We can't let Hook find the Fountain of Forever.

For you Izzy, I'm calm now. What? Was it something I said? So izzy is the only one who calms me down so what?

Izzy: I bet he'll try to take all of our pixie dust,and if he does we're sunk.

Don't worry Izz I have a plan.

Me: Ok, Mates here's the plan, We'll try to lose Hook in the fog!

Izzy: Shiver me timbers, how can we find our way through all this fog?

I was about to say something when Cubby just had to have a plan before I did.

Cubby: How about we fan away the fog in front of us? I can use my map and you can use your hands.

Skully: and wings, let's do it!

All: Fan fan fan!

Cubby: All right we fanned the fog away.

While Cubby was talking, I saw some tunnels. Maybe it's this way.

Me: Hey mates look over here! I wonder if one of these tunnels will take us to the Fountain of Forever?

The tunnel in the middle glowed it was so cool!

All: Woah.

That was cool and creepy!

Izzy: Yay-Hey!

Skully: Wow-wee!

Izzy: We found the fountain of forever!

Me: Yo Ho lets go get pixie dust!

On our way to the fountain of forever we saw Hook And his crew.

Izzy: I really messed up. If I would've never dropped my pouch of pixie dust none of this would've never happened. I gotta fix this!

Izzy: Stop! Captain Hook that pixie dust does not belong to you. The fairies of Neverland gave it to us!

Hook: Oh really? Sharky, Bones shoo these little pests away before i lose me cool!

Me: We've got to get Hook away from this place. We can't let him find the fountain of forever me, let's jump in the fountain.

Me: Ahoy, Captain Hook!

Hook: Hold still trying to trick me!

Me: You know hook , you're not bad for a beginner but I bet you can't do this !

Hook: Oh yes I can and more! Come men!

I laughed because he has no idea what I was doing.

Me: You might need a few more flying lessons Hook.

Hook: Fly faster men! I must beat that pompous pup at his own game.

Me: Captain hook will be so confused he'll never find the fountain of forever ever again.

I flew down to Izzy and cubby and told them hook was gone. Than the fairies started singing again and we flew off to enjoy the day.

Izzy: I'm so glad to have my pixie dust again! One pouch full that's all we need. From now on I'm gonna be extra careful not to spill it. It's way to important.

Mew: Ok see you next time I'm to tired from writing this to say anything funny or amusing in this so bye!


	2. Izzy

Me: Hey guys! This was requested by Jenny aka SeddiexAuslly. And i was happy to oblige! I hope ya'll enjoy.

To Victoria: Yes it did. But not much just a little.

To Jenny: Yes i know it means By the Way, i did read your episode fic, it was great. Lastly i know exactly how you feel one time my best friend have this friend over and that same friend accused me of punching her but I don't know how to punch anybody I don't fight people. Just some advice tell adults about what's happening, if you keep it inside you then you'll just feel miserable, just let it out.

Disclaimer:I do not own Jake and the Neverland pirates if i did Jake and Izzy would be together forever and ever and ever and ever and infinity

Izzy: Jake,Cubby. Wake up!

Jake: What's going on Izzy?

Izzy: Fairy Rock is glowing! And that means the fairies of Neverland have a message for us.

Jake: Crew, get dressed.

Izzy and Cubby: Yes, Jake.

Once we were ready we went down to Fairy Rock and when we got there it started singing.

Izzy: Good thing I have plenty of Pixie dust so we can fly all day!

Cubby:Let's go!

Izzy: Oww!

That really hurt! Oh no my pixie dust!

Jake: Izzy!

Aww he cares about me.

Izzy: Shiver me timbers! All my pixie dust is gone and it's all my fault.

Izzy: I've ruined Pixie Dust Away Day.

Skully: Crackers.

Im upset and all you can say is"Crackers"?!

Cubby: Well, it was an accident.

I know but that doesn't make me feel any better

Jake: Don't worry Izz, I bet the fairies can help us get more pixie dust.

You really think so?

Jake: Yo-Ho lets go!

Once we were on our way to the pixie dust fountain Jake asked Cubby to lead the way since he's the one with the map.

Cubby: Follow me everyone!

Jake:Lead the way Cubby.

Cubby: As long as we stay in this path We'll find the Fountain of Forever.

Izzy: Good , I hope we find it soon so I can get more pixie dust. Without it, we can't fly,and you know how much we need it for emergencies.

Jake: Hello Tiki trees.

Tiki tree: Hello Pirate friends and how are my favorite pirates today?

Jake: Well,Mr Tiki, we're on our way to find the Fountain of Forever to get more pixie dust.

Izzy: The fairies told us to take a ride through Tiki forest. So could you give us a ride?

Please Mr Tiki tree! This is really important!

Tiki tree: Sure thing little lady, I t'ink my boys and I can give you a little lift.

I like this ride it's fun!

Izzy: Yay-Hey! We got across the forest fast.

Oh look we're at the mountain.

Izzy: We're closer to getting to the Fountain of Forever.

Skully: You sure? I can hardly see anything.

Of course I'm sure!

Hook: Move it men, the popinjays are way ahead of us!

Ok really?! Hook you have serious issues.

Cubby: Ah coconuts! Sounds like Captain Hook is here.

Yes Cubby we know that. Hook is so annoying!

Jake: It's old feather hat alright,and I bet I know what he wants.

Pixie dust!

Izzy: We can't let Hook find the Fountain of Forever.

Izzy: I bet he'll try to take all of our pixie dust,and if he does we're sunk.

Luckily Jake has a plan.

Jake: Ok, Mates here's the plan, We'll try to lose Hook in the fog!

Izzy: Shiver me timbers, how can we find our way through all this fog?

Cubby: How about we fan away the fog in front of us? I can use my map and you can use your hands.

Skully: and wings, let's do it!

All: Fan fan fan!

Cubby: All right we fanned the fog away.

Jake: Hey mates look over here! I wonder if one of these tunnels will take us to the Fountain of Forever?

The tunnel in the middle glowed it was so cool!

All: Woah.

That was cool and creepy!

Izzy: Yay-Hey!

Skully: Wow-wee!

Izzy: We found the fountain of forever!

Finally!

Jake: Yo Ho lets go get pixie dust!

On our way to the fountain of forever we saw Hook And his crew.

Izzy: I really messed up. If I would've never dropped my pouch of pixie dust none of this would've never happened. I gotta fix this!

Izzy: Stop! Captain Hook that pixie dust does not belong to you. The fairies of Neverland gave it to us!

Hook: Oh really? Sharky, Bones shoo these little pests away before i lose me cool!

Pests?!

Jake: We've got to get Hook away from this place. We can't let him find the fountain of forever me, let's jump in the fountain.

I don't like where this is going.

Jake: Ahoy, Captain Hook!

Jake no!

Hook: Hold still stop trying to trick me!

Jake: You know hook , you're not bad for a beginner but I bet you can't do this!

Hook: Oh yes I can and more! Come men!

I laughed because he has no idea what Jake was doing.

Jake: You might need a few more flying lessons Hook.

Hook: Fly faster men! I must beat that pompous pup at his own game.

Jake flew down to Me and cubby and told us hook was gone. Than the fairies started singing again and we flew off to enjoy the day.

Izzy: I'm so glad to have my pixie dust again! One pouch full that's all we need. From now on I'm gonna be extra careful not to spill it. It's way to important.

Me: Ok I'm sorry there wasn't much reactions, izzy was very jittery in this episode because of her worrying about the pixie dust that it was hard for me to come up with something, i love how i make Jizzy think the same thing, its really funny! Ok so i hope ya'll enjoyed and I'll see ya'll tomorrow.


End file.
